The Hot Mexican Sun
by xSlashable
Summary: ElSands! Lyra tries to find a cool spot in the hot sun and witnesses something totally unexpected.


**Yay! The second El/Sands slash that I put online! Fear it! Dumdumdummmm**

**I felt really random when I wrote this... and I feel really random uploading it here... so... I guess the story is random...**

**Warning: besides the fact that it doesn't make any sense... there's a lot of cursing as well!!**

Bored Lyra made her way across the streets. The hot sun of Mexico burned her skin and she tried to find a shadowy spot to get some rest. Unfortunately there weren't any of those delightful things at the moment. It was midday and the sun was right above their heads.

She pushed the sunglasses back on her nose, the sweat kept making them slide down the bridge of her nose and it was irritating her to no end. When she looked up she saw a dark place. A shadow! She would've danced if it hadn't been for the heat and half ran half walked towards the spot.

The shadow felt cool and she sighed, enjoying her newly found resting place. She leaned against the cool bricks of a wall when she suddenly heard voices raising from behind that very wall. Her heart jumped, but she calmed down immediately, she just hadn't expected someone to be outside.

"Fuck you El!" She heard someone curse. Raising an eyebrow she looked at the wall. This could be very easy. She set her foot in one of the many holes and pushed herself up. She peeked out over the red wall into someone's garden. Two man were clearly having an argument.

"Why fuck me? You're the one that's saying we should kill them, when in fact that would only lead to our funeral. You aren't thinking straight!"

"You're not thinking at all! If we not kill them now, there going to come after us and they won't be coming alone! Understand?"

"They won't be alone anyway! And we're not prepared for another fight!"

"You're not, you mean. I'm always prepared, El Mariachi." A man in black clothing said calmly. There was something scary about the way he talked, as if he was trying to… convince.

"Fine, go and kill them then." El answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not coming with you." The men felt silence and that clearly was something that nearly never occurred, for the other man – named El – looked surprised. "We won't go after them. I know some people that can help us out, we will go to them. And then kill those fucking drug dealers, understand?"

"Whatever." The other answered. El smiled.

"Good. I'm clad we finally agree on something Sands." Sands only sighed, pushing his sunglasses back on his nose. Lyra knew why, still peeking over the wall. This wasn't a scene you saw everyday. Two men talking about killing some drug dealers.

"Fuckmook." Sands muttered.

"What was that?" El asked, of course he had understood the other right. Lyra even had heard the word.

"Nothing." Sands smiled sweetly, it fit him, though she knew it was some sort of trick.

"To innocent." El asked, stepping towards the other.

"So?" Sands asked, "I can be very innocent."

"In what ways?"

"Well," Sands thought for a while, "there's got to be something…"

"I don't think so. You're hopeless." El laughed.

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm innocent. I never killed just to kill."

"Killing is killing…" Sands anwered, "dead it dead."

"No, I don't believe that. Killing out of vengeance is quite different than just pulling the tricker on someone you've never seen before."

"Seen?" Sands asked, a cynical laugh on his face. She suddenly glared at the dark sunglasses. What did the man mean by 'seen'?

"Sorry, someone you've never met before or know in any way." She knew straight away that Sands was blind. And that man wanted to kill some drug dealers… he's good. She nodded and smiled.

"Well, I try to think in terms of kill or live. Black and white. Makes live a lot simpler."

"And more difficult in many ways. What would I be to you in terms of black and white?"

"Foe." Sands answered, "but…"

"But?"

"Oh, you're good…" Sands sighed. El smirked.

"I know."

"Definitely foe. Enemy, evil, dark, bad." Sands said.

"You don't think that." El replied. Sands shook his head.

"No, I don't."

"So, what exactly _do_ you think of me?" El asked eyeing the man suspiciously and interested. Lyra started to feel part of this conversation and began to get more interested in it every minute.

"I think you're a dick that doesn't deserve to fight by my side and in fact that wouldn't be the case was it not for the little detail that I do need you, 'cause you're pretty good handling those weapons… or guitars…" Sands said.

"So, you're even a little bit positive about this all. I'm surprised."

"What am I to you?" Sands asked, his mouth curled up into a smirk.

"I don't think you want to know." El answered, "it would break your heart."

"I don't have a heart. Tell me."

"I kind off… might have… a tiny..."

"Dick? Come on, just tell me."

"No, you can check that yourself later on if you don't believe me."

"I can't see, can I? So, that's not particularly easy!"

"Who said you need to see?" El answered. There was a silence.

"You're to gross." El laughed.

"I was just kidding, fucker." He answered.

"As if I didn't knew that! But you know… people mostly tell jokes because the jokes they make are actually what they want to tell, but making it a joke makes it easy for them to tell the truth without actually making it the truth to others."

"You're not making any sense at all, you know that." El answered.

"Oh yes I am. You were serious about… it." Sands laughed and stepped towards the man. "You're fucking gay."

"What? I had a wife and a child remember?" El answered.

"So? That's no excuse." Sands said, "you seem offended."

"I am!"

"Why?"

"Because… I'm not attracted to males!"

"You are!"

Lyra was smirking and had to keep herself very still, this was the most interesting conversation she'd heard in a long time!

"How would you know?"

"I know! I would recognise that." Sands said, "you don't have to be ashamed. I know I'm very handsome and attractive."

El made a puking sound and Sands laughed.

"Look, I think it's the other way round." El said, "you actually like me and because you can't say that you try to convince me that I like you, so I make the first move."

"No." Sands said, "you clearly don-" but he was pulled forwards.

"Oh, shut up." El answered. And Lyra couldn't believe what happened next. They kissed. El had pulled the other close and had pressed their lips together. Sands seemed shocked at first, but recovered. Lyra's eyes grew wide when she actually saw the kiss deepen. Tongues battling for control.

_I think I'm going to die…_ she thought, watching it all very closely, _this is like, more sexy than… everything!_

El moved his hands up Sands back and pushed them even closer.

A loud scream broke the kiss. Lyra had forgotten to pay attention and had misplaced her steps and fallen to the ground. She slowly stood up, holding her head.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." She whispered and looked up to see El standing beside her. "Oh." She said, the next moment there was a gun pointing right between her eyes. She let out another scream. El sighed.

"Sands, it's just a girl." The man didn't lower his gun and Lyra was beginning to get scared. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"N-nothing!" She quickly said.

"Thought so." Sands answered and put his gun away. She breathing in slowly and breather out, trying to calm herself.

"I was just walking by, but tripped." She said.

"You okay?" El asked. He was so sweet she could barely feel her legs. She nodded.

"Just hurt my head a bit, but all fine, thanks. I'll just be off now."

El nodded, "bye."

"Bye." She answered and walked away, back into the heat. Butterflies were tormenting her stomach, not because she fell in love, but because those two guys had. And she didn't even know them! But they had been cute. Except for the gun part… and the fact that they were going to kill other people. But they had been so damn sexy… she sighed again and didn't even seem to notice the hot Mexico sun.

**Feedback is welcome! VERY welcome even!**


End file.
